


Sir, that's my emotional support coffee.

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 2 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: In which Tony Stark is an coffee addict who is very prone to episodes of coffee induced emotions and how Steve Rogers would very much like to be on the receiving end of that emotion.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561894
Comments: 12
Kudos: 318





	Sir, that's my emotional support coffee.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Soul_and_Perfume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/gifts).



> Happy Birth~! Tater tot, hope you enjoy this, it's got some of your favorite things~! 
> 
> Based on the prompt: Sir, that's my emotional support coffee.

“Sir, that’s my emotional support coffee.”

The sir is not an infliction of respect, rather it is in the rather Tony Stark fashion of chafing against any and all kinds of authority. Steve really isn’t surprised by Tony’s tone, the man’s not happy during most debriefs meetings and even if Tony was being kind of an ass he wouldn’t have taken the coffee away from Tony at least.

Fury, however has no such objections.

“I, unsurprisingly do not care.” Fury throws the still full to-go coffee cup into the trash, and there’s a moment where Tony really looks like he’s going to be willingly to dig through the trash, hygiene and safety be damned before Steve places an hand on him.

“I’ll buy you another one.” Steve said, to subdue Tony because the last thing they need right now is Tony getting sick because he has an outright addiction to coffee.

It’s also probably a weird statement, Tony has much more money than him, however the offer seems to settle Tony down.

“Think you can let go now.” Natasha said knowingly, looking at Steve’s hand still on Tony’s wrist with an arched eyebrow of interest.

Steve doesn’t like that look but he promptly lets go of Tony.

Who while still isn’t happy, isn’t nearly as in bad mood with the promise of future coffee as Fury finally gets to speak to the rest of the Avengers without Tony interrupting him every five seconds.

~

“Sir, that’s my emotional support coffee.”

At this point, Steve’s not really sure how cognizant Tony is, judging by the last time since he saw Tony, he’s no doubt been squirreled away in the lab for an ungodly amount of hours forgetting to take care of himself again.

Natasha and Steve are both in the kitchen, but Natasha had been the one to get the last remnants of coffee. While it would only take a few minutes to brew up a new cup of coffee, Tony seems unwillingly to wait.

“Sir?” Natasha asked, retreating her lips from the coffee cup still not drunk.

“You do not look like someone who would mind being called sir.” Tony managed, his hands moving along with his speech as he tried to string out the words.

Steve is pretty sure Tony needs sleep and not coffee right now.

Natasha only pats Tony’s head gently with her free hand, and with the other slides the coffee cup into Tony’s hands.

“I love you.” Voice full of adoration and love before he sips at the coffee like he has found heaven. Content noises, nearly moans coming out of him because of it.

Steve chokes on the orange juice he had been drinking.

Natasha chuckled. “I don’t accept coffee or food induced emotion.”

She leaves without saying anything else, and Steve has to take a few moments to collect himself before he can speak normally again. “You need to eat something.”

“Make something.” Tony replied, looking very much like it’s only the fact he’s half slumped against the kitchen table that’s keeping him conscious. Steve quickly figured out something that didn’t take long to prepare and that Tony could eat fast before the man drifts off to sleep.

~

“Sir, that’s my emotional support coffee.”

Tony is halfway draped onto Clint, who similarly share Tony’s love of coffee so Steve is almost certain that this bid is not going to work. Tony isn’t nearly as sleep deprived now, but when is he not somewhat sleep deprived? Steve itches to do something, to take care of Tony, to make him take care of himself if the man is that wholly uninterested in it.

“Get some new material.” Clint rolled his eyes, making a show of drinking his cup of coffee. Making a contented moan himself, but it doesn’t sound nearly as well as it had when Tony had been the one making such sounds.

Steve flushed, admonishing himself for the thought, he shouldn’t be having those kinds of thoughts.

“You have good taste in coffee.” Tony tried instead. “Almost as good as me.”

“Mm.” Clint paused as if to give that thought and just downs the rest of the coffee in one go.

Tony makes a horrifying screeching noise of betrayal. “How dare you! I give you my tower, and you take my coffee!”

“Stop being a dragon and hoarding all the coffee for yourself.” Clint even sticks out his tongue and Steve really feels like he’s seeing a fight between children rather than full grown adults.

He rubbed at his temples, knowing this could go on fairly long and actually give him a headache if he doesn’t do anything. “Tony, I’ll make you some coffee, okay? Just leave Clint alone. He’s entitled to his own coffee.”

“Meh.” Tony clearly doesn’t agree but that’s the end of that.

“Make me someone coffee if you’re making him some!” Clint adds on and while Steve is in the kitchen he hears them arguing amongst themselves and just pointedly ignores them.

~

“Sir, that’s my emotional support coffee.”

Thor who has been off world at this point for all but one of Tony’s stunts of pulling this on him just gives Tony the coffee without any complaints. The two of them are sharing one side of the same booth in a diner that they are crashing at as the adrenaline fades from another battle.

They’re also sitting close together than two people sharing a booth usually do, Tony is pressed against Thor, but Thor seems to have no complains about their positions.

Tony looks at Thor, like he is his entire world and Steve wants to break something.

There’s nothing wrong with his teammates indulging Tony, there’s nothing at all wrong with it. Thor, especially as good natured as he tended to be would of course give it to Tony without even thinking about it.

“Another, please.” Thor asked while flagging down the waitress with a blinding smile. Not quite as bright as he does when he sees Jane, but still it’s a smile that often flusters others with it’s luminosity.

Tony is too lost in the coffee cup at his lips to notice any of that and Steve keeps in mind what had happened around Natasha. Coffee induced emotion meant that Tony probably didn’t feel anything of that nature, rather he just really, really wanted that coffee.

But then on the other hand, Tony was naturally flirty, and well, Steve knows it’s really not any of his business but he can’t help but not liking it all the same.

When Tony does manage to look up from the coffee, he does meet Steve’s eyes for a moment and tilts his head. “Steve?”

“It’s nothing.” Steve said, a bit too hurriedly.

~

“Sir, that’s my emotional support coffee.”

Bruce who is usually much more of a tea drinker than a coffee person is for once drinking it down in his labs, and Steve imagined there’s probably a pointed reason for that and that it might not be the best timing for Tony to do this.

Also there’s a vague question in his mind, about why Tony hasn’t done this to him yet when thus far he’s done this to all of the other Avengers.

“Tony-“ Steve said before he’s cut off.

“You can have a sip, that’s all.” Bruce answered. “I need this more than you right now.”

Tony accepted that without complaint, his hands brush over Bruce’s own on the coffee cup and he leads them to his lips. He takes one long gulp and makes a satisfied noise. His fingers are still over Bruce’s own is what Steve focused on.

Bruce only shakes his head. “You’re insufferable.”

“Yeah, but you want me.” Tony clicks his tongue and sends Bruce a look that could only be counted as flirtatious.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

“I can get you more coffee, Tony.” Steve feels like his tone is a little strained but it’s clear that Tony wants coffee, and by god, if Steve isn’t going to give Tony what he wants.

“And that’s why he’s my favorite.” Tony grins, looking at Steve. Finally looking at him.

“I’m sure that’s why.” The rest of Bruce’s response is lost as he drinks the remainder of the coffee.

~

“Sir, that’s-“

“Your emotional support coffee, I know.” Steve has heard it enough to not need to hear the rest of the sentence before he is just pushing coffee towards Tony.

Steve doesn’t in truth actually like coffee all that much, but he’s taken up drinking it more in the hopes of gaining Tony’s attention and maybe some of that coffee induced emotion that makes Tony drape himself over other people, or look at them like there’s nothing else in the world, or tell them that he loves them.

“Mm.” Tony agreed, drinking from the cup. For once eyes not on the liquid inside but rather on Steve himself.

Steve won’t lie and say he doesn’t feel a little bit heated from the entire weight of Tony’s interest. He had wanted it after all, but now, well, now it’s hard not to flush a little under it. Still, he is a solider, so he stands his ground and doesn’t let his gaze drift to the side, rather than remain solely on Tony.

“You never used to like coffee this much.” Tony noted.

“Things change.” Steve shrugged off, not exactly wanting to admit why the sudden change.

“Or you could just say that you were jealous.” Tony looks amused, rather than bothered, maybe it was strange to think that Tony would turn him down, but Steve can’t help but fall prey to his insecurities. “Which is fine by me, did you know it’s a great look on you? I thought I was going to have to go for the classic ‘make me’.”

Steve isn’t familiar with that one. “What?”

“You know, the sexual tension where someone says shuts up, and then the other one says ‘make me’ and then they end up against a conveniently placed wall making out.” Tony then turns slightly, and touches the wall beneath him. “A lot like this one for instance.”

The kitchen is probably not the best place for this by a long shot, but well, it looks like Tony wants a demonstration and Steve isn’t going to tell him no.


End file.
